The present invention is directed to a method for manufacturing a two-sided peeling knife.
Two-sided peeling knives are used in various ways in a household, for example for peeling vegetables or the like.
Known peeling knives are formed by punching and shaping and, subsequently, fashioning of the blades by grinding. This known method is rather involved.